Sohma academy
by vivi scarlett
Summary: Sohma Academy: a prestigeous school for boys.Sohma Academy has just accepted six girls.Arisa, Hana, Tohru, Kisa, Kagura and Venice.
1. waiting for you

One

_I hereby dedicate this chapter to sacred-angels-wing. Enjoy._

Arisa sat sullenly in her seat. Sohma Academy had just started accepting girls, and she was to be part of the first group. Arisa and the other girls (Tohru, Hana, Kisa , Kagura and Venice) were due to arrive any minute. They would be paired with a male student who would help them out for their first few weeks.

Sohma Kyou slumped dejectedly on a couch. He had been assigned to help a girl called Arisa.

Yuki, his cousin, sat nearby, waiting for a girl called Tohru.

Momiji was to look after Hana, Hiro to look after Kisa, Xander Jackerson to look after Kagura (poor guy!) and Haru to...well... attempt to keep Venice from too much trouble.

Yeah. It would be an interesting year.

_More coming soon-ish_


	2. the girls arrive

TWO

_I hereby dedicate this chapter to Madja, Duellist of the Roses._

_Also much thanks to my reviewers, lhuntathraeil, Sugarsweetlover, DetroitRockCity And Clover_

Venice entered the room. There were six boys collapsed on, in and even across chairs around the lounge area. A redhead lay sprawled1 on the ground, as a purple-haired boy, boredom evident, kicked him in the ribs. The redhead seemed, on the whole, untroubled by this, and appeared deep in thought.

A sapphire-haired boy was arguing with a black-and-white-haired boy, and a smaller boy was glaring at a rather hyperactive blond.

Venice sighed loudly and obviously. No-one actually noticed her, though.

The redhead had actually noticed the purple-haired one, and was now muttering darkly.

_Notes to self:_

_Sohma Academy._

_Neko Sohma._

_Neko's real name?_

_Neko may attend_

_Will he remember me?_

_Last saw Neko, age seven. _

Arisa looked up from her notebook to discover she had _finally_ arrived.

Kyou lay on the carpet of the lounge. Yuki, he realized vaguely, was kicking him in the ribs. Damn him. Xander and Haru were arguing _again_ over what the best movie trilogy ever was (the original Star Wars trilogy vs Lord of the Rings) and Momiji and Hiro were…being Momiji and Hiro.

He looked around the room, eyes glazing over slightly with boredom, and noticed hazily that a girl had entered the room. She had bubblegum pink hair, purple eyes and was wearing jeans and a teeshirt with some anime or manga character on it, with the words _Crescent Moon _emblazoned across her chest. 2

The pink-haired girl smiled shyly. "Hiya." she whispered.

She was followed by a blond in a fitted t-shirt and long skirt. Behind _her_ was a sweet-looking brunette (?) then a taller girl of such coloration. As they entered the room, a smaller, younger girl became visible. She had straight ash-blond hair and shy, tiger-like eyes. Also part of the small group was a black-haired, black-clad sixteen-year-old with shining, amethyst eyes.

The blond was holding a lead pipe in one hand, tapping it against the floor, almost like it was some nervous habit, Kyou thought. The girl, he noticed, looked rather irritated. "Hell!" she burst out suddenly. "When's the goddamn principal gonna get here?"

The girl in black turned towards her. "He'll get here when he gets here, Uo-chan."

The blond, 'Uo', seemed, if possible, even more irritated by this statement.

"Damn it, Hana, how can you be so damn _calm_ about this? It's my last chance, you know that!"

So this 'Uo' was Uotani Arisa, was she? Hatori-san had said Arisa was expelled from her last two schools. Third time lucky. Maybe.

And was 'Hana' Hanajima Saki? It seemed likely.

Who were the others? Honda Tohru, his distant cousins Kagura and Kisa and some 'Venice' kid. So which was which?

Tiger-eyes looked younger, so she was probably Kisa.

Tall brunette looked older than him, so probably Kagura.

That left sweet brunette and pink-hair as Venice and Tohru. So, which was which?

1: sprawl- to sit or lie with limbs spread awkwardly in different directions

2: I don't know if you _can_ get _Crescent Moon_ teeshirts… I just read the first book recently… If you can, I so want one of Nozomu… Also, this is Venice, in case you didn't guess… She and Xander are my OC's…


End file.
